


Unwrapped

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (this is technically a), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Holidays, M/M, Pets, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: KogaTani's holidays together,or,My Secret Santa exchange for my dear friend from an amazing RP server, Rei. ❤❤❤
Relationships: Koganegawa Kanji/Kyoutani Kentarou
Kudos: 1





	Unwrapped

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta start off by thank you, [Sylas](https://twitter.com/Sylphjay), for giving me the opportunity to write for such an interesting pairing. I love you so much, Rei, and the server mates. xxx

“You’ve been evasive lately, you little shit,” isn’t something Kanji expected to hear when he met up with his boyfriend for the first time in, say, two days. “What are you hiding?”

“Ken, I can explain,” Kanji raises his hand in surrender. “You know how it’s almost Christmas?”

“That doesn’t explain why you wouldn’t let me come over,” Kentarou hisses.

_Oh, so he noticed_.

“I’m trying to tidy up my place,” Kanji excuses himself.

“I can help you with that,” Kentarou rolls his eyes. “What are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding anything!” _I’m hiding a lot, hell_. “What makes you think that I am?”

“Need I repeat what I said so far?”

“We’re attracting attention, let’s go somewhere else…” he tries to wrap his arm around the other’s shoulder and lead him inside the café.

\--- 

Even after drinking coffee, Kentarou won’t calm down. He keeps glaring at Kanji, making him feel at unease.

“If I told you I was working on a surprise for our first Christmas together, will you be less glare-y?” Kanji quips.

“Depends on what kind of surprise it is,” Kentarou growls at him.

“Aren’t you cute when you are all growly and shit?” he lets out a short ‘heh’ sound at his boyfriend’s lack of social skills.

“I’m done with my coffee, let’s go,” Kentarou huffs, his mug still half-full.

///

It starts snowing by the time Kanji and Kentarou get back to Kanji’s place. Laughing at how everything’s going to be covered in the white, wintry blanket, Kanji tugs on the loose ends of his boyfriend’s scarf and pulls him close for a kiss, capturing a snowflake between their lips.

“That was weird,” Kentarou whispers just as Kanji laps at the melted snowflake. “And that was weirder.”

“Shut up, you love me,” Kanji pecks his boyfriend’s lips one more time before pulling away. “It’s fuckin’ cold out, let’s go inside already.”

The lights turn on from the presence of two men, and, of course, that gives Kentarou the full view of the decorated Christmas tree.

And under the tree is a tiny creature wrapped up in the fairy lights.

“Aw, is that—wait a second…”

The tiny creature comes out into the place where more light is, also known as where Kentarou is, and rubs his furry head against the faux blond’s ankle. His bushy tail brushes against the mid-thigh area of the startled blond before trotting away.

“You got a cat?” Kentarou asks as he looks at the jingling fairy lights.

“Listen—”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Kentarou prods his index finger over the other’s lips. “I understand.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Kanji heaves out a sigh of relief. “I thought you’d get mad at me.”

“You wanted to surprise me with the cat?” they walk into the living room after taking off their shoes.

“His name is whatever you wanna call him,” he shrugs.

“Does Kanto sound okay?” Kentarou crouches to allow Kanto to rub his head against his hand.

“Anything you do or say is okay with me.”

Kantarou rolls his eyes at Kanji as they take their coats off and sling it onto the sofa.

“I’m in the mood for some tea… but would you like to warm me up, babe?” Kentarou asks coyly.

It takes less than three minutes for the couple to find themselves in the bedroom, clothes entangled on the floor. They’re attached at lips, chest—basically everywhere as they stumble onto the mattress. 

“Fuck,” Kanji rasps as he ruts their cocks together, pre-cum mixing together. “You never looked more delectable.”

“And you never looked more handsome,” Kentarou remarks.

“Can’t be too charming now, Ken,” Kanji reaches over for a bottle of lube, squeezing its content onto his palm.

Kanji has learnt that having long fingers can have their quirk at times. Like, right now, as he’s stretching his boyfriend out with them, hearing these sinful moans.

“Fuck, you’re doing this on purpose!” Kentarou complains as Kanji keeps prodding at the other’s prostate with the tips of his fingers.

“Doing what?” he accentuates his question with another prod.

“Fuck me right now, or I’ll leave with Kanto right now!” Kentarou tries to threaten.

Laughing at how cute it is, Kanji pulls his fingers out and wipes them onto the mattress before squeezing more onto his hand, slathering it onto his cock.

“Can’t wait to see you leaking my cum, babe,” is all he says before pushing inside of _his Ken_. It’s fucking tight, in all the right ways, causing him to slip out a tiny moan. He goes in until he’s fully sheathed by his boyfriend’s inner walls, and dips his head down to initiate a kiss.

The kiss itself is nice and soft. Or, at least it was for a bit until Kentarou starts using more tongue into it. Laughing once more, Kanji thrusts in shallowly before creating a steady rhythm of his hips. The sound they make as Kanji’s thrusts grow into a crescendo is a symphony of their own, no one else’s.

“Kanji…” Kentarou whines.

“Come with me then, Ken,” is all Kanji says before stilling his hips, stifling his moan against Kentarou’s lips with a kiss. He releases into the spasming walls around his cock, the only thing he can hear being the loud beating of his heart.

“Should I get more cats if that means I get laid?” Kanji laughs after he pulls out and gets something to clean them with.

“Shut up, you are _never_ getting laid again if you make an awful joke like that,” Kentarou complains as he curls up on his side.

Nuzzling his nose into his boyfriend’s nape, Kanji big spoons him as he whispers a muffled ‘I love you too, babe,’ into the other’s heated skin.


End file.
